Goomba
|-|Goomba= |-|Paragoomba= |-|Cat Goomba= |-|Private Goomp= |-|Megasparkle Goomba= |-|Gloomba= |-|Hyper Goomba= Character Synopsis Goombas are one of the major species of the Mario franchise. Since their first game appearance in Super Mario Bros., they have become one of the most iconic members of the Koopa Troop. Goombas resemble small, brown mushrooms and are a fungus-based species like Toads, Amanitas, Spooks, and Shroobs. Goombas are physically weak and are not much of a threat to Mario or Luigi, since a single stomp usually defeats them, although a number of different Goomba variants have emerged throughout the years. Character Statistics [[Tiering System|'Tiering']]: High 7-C | High 7-C '| '''4-A '| '''4-A Verse: 'Mario Bros. '''Name: '''Goomba '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Unknown '''Classification: '''Shiitaki Mushroom '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Biological Manipulation (Can grow wings from it's body and grant itself Flight), Duplication (Goombas can split themselves into sentient other beings or into smaller pieces), Size Manipulation (In New Super Mario Bros, a goomba was able to grow in size to fight Mario), Shapeshifting (Some goomba are capable of changing their apperance), likely Telepathy (Can drive karts and hold baseball bats without hands), Transformation (Able to become Gloomba and Hyper Goomba based on their emotions. Also can become a Mad Goomba is angered), Statistics Amplification, Can become a Terekuribō, which grants them Non-Corporeality and Immortality (Type 7, due to being already dead), Fusionism (Merged with many goomba’s to become Megasparkle) 'Destructive Ability: Large Town Level '(Goombas are shown to be able to harm other species of a similar calibur such as Koopa's and are also comparable in durability) | '''Large Town Level '(Superior to your average Goomba and generic minions of Bowser) | 'Multi-Solar System Level '(Fought Paper Mario in Sticker Star, who can create entire realms with countless stars. Empowered by a Royal Sticker, which are also comparable to Base Bowser) | 'Multi-Solar System Level '(Gloombas and Hyper Goombas are far stronger than generic Goombas, being capable of fighting Mario and even at moments, overpowering him in Paper Mario 64) 'Speed: Massively Hypersonic '(Comparable to Super Mario Bros era Mario, who can jump faster than Lakithunder's lightning) | 'Massively Hypersonic '(Superior to average Goombas, who are this speed) | 'Massively FTL+ '(Can give Mario a hard fight in Sticker Star, who's shown to be comparable to "regular Mario", who attacks from a Grand Star-powered Bowser, who can tag Starship Mario) | 'Massively FTL+ '(Can fight Mario in Paper Mario 64) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown '(Doesn't physically lift anything due to lacking hands) '''Striking Ability: Large Town Class | Large Town Class '''| '''Multi-Solar System Class | Multi-Solar System Class Durability: Large Town Level '(Can survive being attacked with The Bye Bye Canon, of which yielded this level. Can tank hits from other fellow Goombas) | '''Large Town Level '| 'Multi-Solar System Level '(Can tank attacks from Paper Mario, who created a realm with countless stars in the background) | '''Multi-Solar System Level Stamina: Low | High | High | Extremely high Range: Standard Melee Range normally. A meter or two via telekinesis. Intelligence: '''Seems to be simple minded, as he mostly just walk slowly towards Mario, and can be tricked into walking off cliffs | '''Above Average (Leads an entire army of minions against Mario. Has a more complex strategy than the average goomba) | Average | Average ' '''Weaknesses: '''Simple minded | Simple minded | Used to fighting in groups of people as opposed to alone | None Notable | None Nofable '''Versions: Goombas '| 'Private Goomp '| 'Megasparkle Goomba '| 'Gloomba & Hyper Goomba ' Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: '''A couple Power-ups, Kuribo's Boot, several Helmets (regular, spiked, etc.) to protect against foes, a Royal Sticker '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Tackle: Goomba charges into the foe's feet. * Head-Bonk: Goomba leaps into the air and headbutts the enemy. Extra Info: '''Average Goombas are capable of taking on characters of Mario's caliber, though, due to them always being consistently below , we can, at best, scale them to low-end Fears Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Mario Bros. Category:Nintendo Category:Iconic Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Monsters Category:Races Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Transformation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Size Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Duplication Users Category:Berserkers Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Telepaths Category:Immortals Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Undead Category:Males Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 4